


Stag Night

by MosImagination



Series: Sherlock One Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened that night in jail during the bachelor party? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had this need to write this! Tell me thoughts and opinions.

As the two drunken men were taken from the flat to their jail cell, they heavily leaned on each other. Sherlock whimpered and leaned into John, "g-great best man part eh?" John laughed and nods, "y-yes sherlock..." They rests calmly, the police car taking them towards the small jail. 

~~

Upon arriving Greg lestrade threw them into the small cell, "you lot! Stay here!" John nods tiredly and sat down, letting Sherlock take the stiff bed. 

"John...?" Sherlock lightly slurred, "you really wanna marry...that woman?" John looked over towards his tired friend, "yes, I assume I'm pretty serious..." He rubbed his eyes and stretched out. "John..you can't marry her.." John frowned deeply and looked down towards Sherlock, seeing how the large male tucked his face against his arm. 

"And why do you say that..?" Sherlock sat up at johns words, gripping the front of the mans coat. "John..." He whimpered and pulled John closer to gaze into his eyes. "I came back for you...can't you see this? I could have stayed gone." John hummed and frowned again, "Sherlock...I don't-" he was cut off by a strong and passion filled kiss from Sherlock. 

"S-Sherlock..I'm not gay-" John pulled back from sherlocks desperate lips. "John...b-be mine just for tonight..." John watched how Sherlock begged for his touch and attention. John pulled Sherlock onto his lap and gazed up towards his sadly. "Sherlock...how Long have you thought like this?" Sherlock leaned down, breathing softly on johns lips. "I...I've been like this since you came into my lab with mike Stanford.." 

Sherlock didn't let John think, he just connected their lips again and kissed hi with full passion. Sherlock kissed John with tongue and John gave in, hoping to please sherlocks wants. John leaned against the white painted brick wall as their bodies rubbed together gently. Sherlock straddled onto johns lap, arching up his back. "John...please.." John sighed and looked up towards sherlocks saddened face, Sherlock knew this was his only chance to get what love he had been begging for. 

Sherlock felt johns warm and rough hand slid down into the back of his trousers, John stroking sherlocks arse carefully, the larger man trembling and moaning. "J-John..." The older mans longest finger, the middle one, slid towards sherlocks tight entrance. John sighed and kissed sherlocks as he shoved his finger within the tight muscle. Sherlock moaned hotly within johns mouth, the younger helplessly leaning against him. 

Johns finger curled and massaged the inside of Sherlock carefully. Touching the warm and soft flesh with care. Sherlock was trembling and crying out as John added two more of his strong fingers. The elder made sure he was making sherlock feel pleasure, he admired how the detective quivered and threw his head back with pleasure. "J-John..." Sherlock whispered tiredly and stared down into johns eyes. 

As John moved faster, groaning wit effort he could easily tell how close sherlock was. The man was thrusting up against johns thighs, begging to finally feel relief. Sherlock kissed at johns neck, "I..I'm close..." John nods and made sure to finger sherlock harder, stretching him till he felt him clench around him and heard sherlock cry out. "I...I love you John.." Sherlock cried helplessly, releasing in his trousers and falling heavily against John. John removed his fingers and hands.

John sighed, "Sherlock-" he watched how Sherlock pulled from him slowly, "I..I know...I'm sorry.." Sherlock stumbled a bit as he stood, "thank you John.." Sherlock laid down, back to John. John soon shrugged and laid down, he easily went to sleep. 

~~

When Greg came to wake John and Sherlock, John was the first up, leading into Greg startling shel rock awake. Sherlock sat up and watched how calmly John left. Sherlock tried to stand, stumbling back down before completely standing and walking after John. 

As Sherlock slid into the can he looked at John, "do you remember anything from last night?" Sherlock asked with hope. John raised a brow and shut the cab door. "Nope, not at all." Sherlock felt his heart clench then shatter, "ya..me neither.." He looked out the window. 

Sherlock tucked the beautiful night within his mind palace, deciding he'd hold it close and pull it out again when nights grew hard In the flat alone. Sherlock smiled fakely to John, "Mary misses you I assume." John chuckled, "defiantly." 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request for a Sherlock one shot? Type it in the comments!!


End file.
